Rent me your hand
by llgwrites
Summary: Caroline Forbes, a desperate drama major, meet Niklaus Mikaelson, a painter and womanizer in the need of a fake fiancee. He asks her to play that role and to break his heart by leaving him at the altar. Depressed, his family won't use the word 'marriage' ever again. That's what he thought when he hired the blonde tornado. But that's not what happened.
1. Chapter 1 - The encounter

"What a beautiful painting, right?" the blonde asked the brunette who nodded, holding each other by the arm.

A waiter came to them with a silver stray filled with amuse-bouche and flutes of champagne.

"Now, we're talking." The dark-haired girl said with a smile, taking two glasses and handing one to her friend.

"Where are we by the way?"

"Well" she started, walking to the next painting, "We are at the opening of Niklaus Mikaelson's gallery, my dear Caroline."

They stopped in front of a really dark landscape, "I don't know that guy, but I am sure he is creepy." They laughed together when they read the title 'childhood's dark landscape', at least he didn't do into drama. "I am sure he is a dark-haired dude, super thin and really tall, and you know, like angular."

"Angular?"

"Yes, like Slender Man." The blonde shrugged.

"You are the creepy one here, Caroline."

"Imagine him, listening to Opera in the dark, a canvas in front of him, and using the blood of a woman to paint!"

Katherine took her to the next painting with wide eyes "Ok, you'll stop doing your Friday Fright Night from now on."

Caroline chuckled, knowing that her weird tradition was the only thing Kat didn't participate to, it was her lonely night, with herself and bloody body parts cut by a charming psychopath. Her love for horror movies was more like an obsession, but Katherine couldn't stand fake blood as much as Caroline could.

"This guy must be depressed, or a Satanist. I didn't see one color in all his paintings."

"That is why we are not here to buy, but for the booze, and the food."

Caroline sipped her drink and grabbed an amuse-bouche, "Why do we keep sneek in those kind of receptions?"

"Because the food and the alcohol are free, young Padawan. And if you want to eat more at home, you'll have to find a job."

"Touché." That was true. Caroline didn't have any job. Yes, follow your dreams, they said, keep believing, they said. But at her forty-fifth casting she started to lose hope. She was a desperate drama major looking for a role to finally start her career.

So, Katherine and she always invited themselves to the finest reception. To eat and to drink and to have fun. She actually loved it. She just pretended to be someone else, she wore nice dresses (most of the time, Katherine sewed them) and she loved to take an accent.

Kat and Care stopped once again in front of a painting, Caroline titled her head to the side frowning at the complex picture.

"Are you enjoying your time?" a feminine voice said behind her.

She looked at the young woman, blonde, with the fakest smile of the world.

_It's time to show your skills, Caroline, you need to be your character, now._

"Oh, yes, indeed." Caroline said with a deep accent from across the pound.

The other girl raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested in anything?"

Caroline laughed, "No, thank you my dear, those paintings are really too dark for me."

Katherine looked at her with a smirk, implicitly saying to her 'you sounded like a really old lady from Manchester'. (Yes, their telepathy game is quite strong).

Caroline laughed once again, "This man must be really depressed and grumpy to paint those horrible things."

But the girl in front of her didn't seem amused, at all.

"How do you think he look like?" an accentuated voice said behind her.

Caroline turned around to look at the man. A gorgeous one if you asked her. A dirty blonde with a light stubble on his cheeks, and more importanlty with a British accent, God chose to be nice to her today. Or not. Since she was lamely imitating his native accent.

"I don't know, old, I guess, with frowned eyebrows."

"You said angular, before." Katherine added.

"Yes, indeed, angular is my best guess." Caroline falsely laughed, putting her hand on the man's shoulder.

The man looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Angular." The man laughed. "What's your favourite football team, love?"

Caroline noticed that Katherine was no longer at her side and flirted with another man, she looked at the elegant gentleman in front of her and said, confused at the sudden question, "The Giants I guess, or the Eagles"

The man smirked, "That's what I thought. Nice try, your English accent is really nice, sweetheart, but I know how to recognize a real mate when I see one. I was actually talking about soccer. Or football in Britain. "

Caroline crossed her arms. "I have been tricked with vocabulary." She smiled. "I can try the Australian accent, next time."

The blonde next to him harshly said to her "What are you doing here? I saw you and your friends stealing food and mocking Mr. Mikaelson's piece of work."

Caroline huffed, she already hated the bitch. "I am really interested in arts."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You are not welcome here, you and your little friend."

The man interrupted their quarrel, "Ladies, calm down. Camille, this young woman is free to be here if she wants to, it's open to everyone." Caroline smugly smiled at her, resisting to show her middle finger to her. "And I would love to hear your thoughts about my paintings, love." He said, directing his gaze to Caroline.

His paintings? She was fucked. Deeply.

He presented his arm for her to take, a smirk on his feature.

"Fine." She took it and gave him an angry smile. "So I guess you are…" she took the pamphlet, and read it "Niklaus Mikaelson."

He took her to a painting, his own favorite. "Call me Klaus, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the pet name but looked at the picture anyway.

"What do you think about this one?"

She looked at it, and hummed for a long minute, trying to gather her thoughts. "Well, it's really… black. A lot of dark colors. And… it's big." Caroline said.

Klaus laughed "I am glad you are gifted with the ability of vision, love. But what do you feel about it?"

Caroline frowned. It was far too emotional for a first – and failed – encounter. "I feel that it's dark. I think it's a dark snowflake."

Klaus's eyebrows rose, "Is my work so literal?"

Caroline looked at him and laughed when she saw his dimpled smile. She stretched out her hand. "I am Caroline Forbes, by the way."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He pointlessly said. Klaus smiled, taking her hand and shook it. "And what are you doing here Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline shrugged, "Ugh, you know, the usual, stealing food and champagne and pretending I am from England." she said to him with a chuckle. "And you?"

"Ugh, you know, standing there, trying to sell paintings and pretending I love this kind of thing, just being the painter." He said with an American accent, laughing back. "And what do you do for a living, Caroline?"

Caroline sighed, "I am a drama major, actually."

"I am with an actress, impressive!"

Caroline sadly laughed, while they moved to another painting, "Not really, I am not lucky. I just did an ad for Nerf."

"Well, Nerf blasters are pretty amazing in my opinion."

"Indeed." She agreed, a smile on her lips. "It's Nerf or nothing!"

They laughed.

And Klaus's mind titled. It was his luck. He thought about it multiple times, and before he could rethink about it, he said to her "I could offer you a job, you know."

Caroline frowned. Their conversation turned out weird. She knew it happened for actresses to be spotted on the street, but she wasn't sure the proposal often came from a painter.

"I am being serious. I need an actress." He stated, before she could think longer.

"What for?"

Klaus took her arm and sat her on a couch she didn't notice before, on a corner. She put her empty drink on the coffee table and looked at him.

Klaus turned his upper body to look at her. "I need a fake fiancée."

Caroline stood up suddenly, "Oh, no I don't do this kind of things, call for a marital Russian thing if you want a fake wife, weirdo."

She hastily tried to leave, but a firm hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. "It's not like that. Let me explain."

Caroline looked around her. He had the nerves. She falsely dusted off her dress out of her nervous tic. And against her own reason, she considered to even listen to him. Even though she just met him and he already made an inappropriate proposal to her.

"I'll pay you three thousand every week."

Her eyes widened. That was a lot of money. Money she needed by the way. It was the last trigger she needed to let him talk about his 'fake fiancé' plan. She sat back and crossed her arms, looking at him. She raised her eyebrows urging him to continue.

"You see those people", he pointed different person in the room, a tall and elegant man next to Katherine, a blonde woman with a glass in her hand looking around her to check on everybody's outfits, another man flirting with a young woman, and an older woman on the back, looking bored. "They are my family. And most of them don't even want to be here, but they came because they are bound to certain familial obligations, and must keep good figure. At a certain extent."

Caroline looked at the different person he pointed and turned to him, frowning, "ok…"

He took a glass of champagne a waiter just put on the table and rested his hand behind her, on the back of the couch. "But they care a little bit too much in my opinion. They urge me to get married."

"It's not the delirious stuff, like 'you need a heir'?" Caroline asked, imitating a deep voice.

Klaus laughed, "Oh, no, they just want me to get married to be kind of settled. You know, they won't have to care about me if I have a lovely wife on my side."

Caroline taped her knees, "Well, it was nice meeting you but I am not ready to marry a total stranger." She stood up "I didn't plan that until I am 40 so…"

"I won't marry you. That's the all point!"

She sat back once again, starting to feel really dumb as she kept standing and seating on and on.

"You'll be my fiancée, and you're going to leave me alone at the altar. That way, my family won't talk to marriage ever again with me, since I'll pretend I am depressed because you broke my heart when you left."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Klaus huffed, like the answer was obvious, "I really love being single, unattached, love. And I want them to leave me be."

"Oh, I see." Caroline started, "You're the kind of guy who enjoys his bachelor lifestyle, and by that, I guess you mean your various flings, so much he is willing to pay a desperate actress to play his fiancé because he is too scared to face his own family to tell them to get off his back." She repeated in one sentence with a judgmental tone.

"That's sums it pretty well, indeed." Klaus shrugged, disregarding her critical assumption. "You should see that as a rent."

Caroline huffed with a mocking smile. She thought it was a joke. It must be a joke. He can't be serious.

"I'll pay you well, Caroline."

At his words, the word 'prostitution' popped in her mind, like a warning.

"I know you need it."

Caroline frowned once again, angrily. "How…?"

"I heard you, when you talked with your friends, you seem to need a job, and money. I am willing to give you both."

Caroline opened her mouth, searching for words. "You heard me? So you knew I wasn't British at all?"

Klaus laughed, his smirk appearing, marking his dimples. "Yes. But your accent was quite good, sweetheart."

Caroline looked at him, for the first time noticing how blue his eyes were, and didn't control the small smile that appeared.

Klaus took from an inside pocket of his jacket a business card. "Call me if you are interested, sweetheart, we'll talk about it."

Caroline took the card hesitantly without looking at him. _Niklaus Mikaelson_, graciously written on a white business card.

Klaus outstretched his hand and she took it, smiling at the professionalism of the gesture. "I will think about it."

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea." Katherine said, opening a bottle of white wine.

Caroline sat on the couch/bed she grew accustomed to. "I can't live with you without paying."

Katherine snorted, "Come on, you sleep on my couch, it's no big deal."

"Why are you so nice to me and such a bitch with the rest of the world?" Caroline asked grabbing the glass Katherine handed her.

Katherine shrugged, filling her drink with a good dose of alcohol. "I have no idea, actually. I just do."

They both shrugged in unison with a smile. Katherine sat next to her and started the movie.

Caroline felt that Katherine kept her mouth shut even though she wanted to say something, but kept her face on the screen, avoiding her eyes, when Caroline knew she hated this kind of movie.

"Tell me, Kat."

Katherine suddenly stopped the movie and turned around to face her best friend. "I mean it's weird he ask you that like that!"

Caroline looked at her with a frown, "I didn't say yes yet."

"Yet? You are not considering it Caroline Forbes?" the brunette asked angrily with a menacing finger.

Caroline shrugged, "Well… I kind of told him I'd like to meet him to discuss it."

"Hell no!" Katherine shouted hitting her shoulder, "This is stupid! What if he is a dangerous serial killer? Did you see his paintings?"

"He is not a serial killer Kat."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I have a serial killer radar." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Katherine hit her repeatedly on her shoulder, "Don't roll your eyes at me, Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline tried to protect herself from her wrath "Stop! Stop!"

Katherine stopped, huffed, dusted off her clothes and took her glass. "And your serial killer radar must be dead because you dated Damon Salvatore."

Caroline frowned, "You know you are talking about your sister's fiancé, right?"

"Don't tell me about it, she just keeps rubbing her happiness on our faces." Katherine sighed.

"What happened? Tell me about it." Caroline said, crossing her arms in a concerning manner.

Katherine hit her again on the shoulder, "Don't you change the subject, Ms. Forbes!"

"Stop hitting my shoulder, Katherine! I am fragile!"

Katherine hit her one last time and finished her drink, filling her another, mumbling incoherent words, probably Bulgarian insults.

"I'll just see of his proposal is decent, Kat. I didn't say yes."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be my fiancé for 3 days?" She imitated with a deep voice. "Oh, yes, that's a totally decent proposal." She responded herself with a really high-pitched voice.

"Ok, putting it that way it sounds stupid. And I don't have this dreadful voice."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "ступид блонде."

"That's really not nice of you, Kat."

* * *

_The reception was over. Caroline went to a videos rental store (yes she has Netflix, but those 80's slashers movies are impossible to find except in old VHS) to pick a movie for her Friday Fright Night._

_She wandered in the horrific department, the bubbly blonde in a blue dress a sweet contrast next to gore movies. She took an old VHS. 'Nightmare'._

_She thought about what Klaus said. "_You should see that as a rent._"_

_A rent. Rent Caroline Forbes. Like you rent a car._

_Or a movie._

_You pay for it, to keep it for a certain amount of time and you just give it back. You watch the movie tranquilly, and then you put it where it used to be. _

_Could she be like this old VHS? Could she be rented? Could she take some money to persuade this man's family that she was his fiancée?_

_Could she be as this movie?_

_You take the movie, you pay to keep it for a moment and you return it._

_If you return it too late, you pay._

_If you damage it, you pay._

_But you take advantage as long as you can of this movie. You can watch it. At the end, the movie has a very precise purpose. You enjoy the movie. But you are obliged to return it. And in good condition._

_Nothing was wrong with that. He needed help. She needed money. She had a precise purpose and he couldn't damage her, right?_

_She took the card. Watching it closely. _Niklaus Mikaelson_. Just a name and a number engraved on a white card. She passed her thumb on it almost as if she tried to feel if he could be trusted._

_She took her phone and dialed the number._

_At the beep, she bit her lip, wondering why on earth she did that._

_At the fourth beep, she wanted to press the red button to hang up._

_"Hello?"_

_Too late._

_She put her phone back to her ear. "Hi… It's Caroline. Caroline Forbes."_

_She heard him chuckle. "Hello Caroline. You thought about my offer?"_

* * *

**_Hello! Back with a new story! I hope you'll like it! and feel free to ask anything on tumblr: llgwrites_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The deal

He was sitting at a dinner restaurant. It squished loudly when he moved, the table was greasy – but it was her choice. He preferred French cuisine, or at least Italian restaurant but he let her chose for this. He didn't want to scare her away. He wanted to establish a relation of trust and calm. He needed her. He especially needed his family to leave him alone. Giving her the choice seemed to be a good way to start a relationship based on trust.

And if he had to pay an actress to ruin a fake marriage, then so be it – though just as he thought about it, he wanted to face palm. It sounded horribly wrong.

But he couldn't back up now – what could possibly happen?

Nothing. If they didn't get along, she could leave and go back to her life.

They just had to pretend, until the '_wedding' _where she'll leave him broken hearted and unable to stand his family's everlasting remarks about marriage.

He'll be left alone to his delightful bachelor lifestyle.

It was a good plan – _what could go wrong_?

What if they didn't believe it? And remarked his lie at the first second?

_No, _she was perfect. She was the opposite of him. American, for starter – and he noticed the light accent she had sometimes. Bubbly, happy – everything he was not. He was moody and British.

Bigger the lie easier to believe.

And opposites attract, right?

He didn't have time to focus on the possibilities, the conditions, as Caroline sat in front of him, a smile on her face.

"Perfectly in time, sweetheart."

"Punctuality is the politeness of kings." Caroline said, her head high.

He chuckled lightly. "Indeed."

She smiled, a beautiful smile, and he couldn't help, when she turned her head towards the window, to plunge his gaze into her cleavage, accentuated by her elbows on the table, squeezing them – oh my god, Klaus, stop lurking.

He turned his head quickly when she looked at him.

He smiled innocently. And she smiled back.

They ordered their food, and he was happy to notice she was a food lover – a quality he quite enjoyed as he, himself, was a fan of good cuisine – even if her tastes were rather special. She tended to add honey on everything, especially in her barbecue sauce.

They small talked – well, she most likely rambled whilst he listened. However, he oddly enjoyed this trait of her, even if it could quickly become annoying. He learnt some things about her, firstly, she loved movies, horrific ones, and it was a pleasant contrast with her bubbly personality. She loved to travel, even if she never had – _not yet _as she liked to say. Whereas, he was proud to tell his travelling stories, hoping he didn't sound too arrogant.

– he wasn't really, she thought it was truly interesting, even if a small part of her was jealous, thinking how easy it was to just snap your fingers and have everything you wanted. She never had the chance. "So, what about the deal?" she finally asked, the question always in her mind, and the main reason she rambled endlessly.

"I have a contract actually."

Caroline frowned. "It's not a weird thing like in 50 shades?" she asked, before she could even think.

Klaus chuckled – ok, he knew about the book, didn't read it, but he tried, for a girl, obsessed by it, but he has been far from obsessed, more like, disturbed by it.

"No. It's more like an employment contract: payment, salary."

Caroline nodded, relieved at the stability of the deal, it – almost – looked like a real employment. Even if it was clearly not. But it still gave her this sense of constancy she appreciated.

"You'll live at my place."

She shouldn't be surprised, but he said this statement with such indifference, like it was the normal thing to do – like it was _logical_. So she looked at him, mouth open and slightly frowning.

"You'll have your own room, don't worry."

"Sure." Caroline said slowly.

"But, we'll have to be careful, to make sure everyone believe we are a _real _couple. So, you'll probably have your stuff in my room – _our _room, and we'll make sure to pretend you slept with me."

Caroline coughed as she sipped her apple juice, the words _you slept with me_ making her cheeks reddened. She cleared her throat avoiding his gaze – he was _not _supposed to look at her blushing. She finally nodded as an answer when she made sure she found her normal color back.

"Oh" Klaus exclaimed, raising a finger. "I – "he patted his jacket. "Brought you _your _ring!" he searched inside his vest, reaching the velvet box in his inside pocket.

Caroline looked at the ring – enormous. A diamond, and a platinum ring, simple, elegant, without unnecessary frills. "I never thought my first proposal would be like this." She chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Embarrassed, yes, she had to accept a ring from a stranger. And truth is, she was the kind of girl who planned her wedding when she was young, who wanted the perfect day, the perfect proposal. But her first one resumed to _that. _A stranger handing her a ring like he could give a piece of bread.

However, as she grew older, her dreams accentuated with realism, and real life – or how she had to survive to it – changed her dreams, giving them less importance than her own _survival. _She needed money, she couldn't live on Katherine's expense, and asking her mother for money was out of the question. Yes, her dreams have changed, she used to dream about wedding, everlasting love when she was younger – and had unicorns on her walls – now, she just aspired to be _independent _– meaning making money, unfortunately.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, love."

He stood up to put a knee on the floor, earning every attentions of the present patrons. "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?" He exclaimed in a Shakespearian way.

At first, she blushed, her cheeks as red as they could be – it wasn't everyday a guy proposed to you. Nonetheless, she played along. Caroline laughed, and put a hand on her chest, the other one now on his hand. "Oh my god yes!" She personified the newly engaged girl, battling her eyelashes. Though, he still managed to surprise her when he took her for a hug, under the clients' applause. She patted his back, quite embarrassed at their closeness.

He had a slender, tender body, muscles clenching under her touch, and he had this earthy smell – and she enjoyed it.

On the other hand, Caroline's body was softly curvy, and it was a fruity smell invading his nostrils – a smell definitely in character.

They both broke the hug simultaneously, shaking their head, laughing. "I prefer that." Caroline added.

Some of the patrons came to congratulate them, and every time, Klaus thanked them, like he truly meant it – he should be the actor here.

And they talked about their deal, he gave her the key to his flat for her to move her stuff, he talked about his family – an important part because apparently she was going to meet them sooner than she thought.

She had a great time.

* * *

"I still believe it's a dreadful idea."

Caroline rolled her eyes, Katherine was the queen to accentuate every dramatic situation with big words. "Come on, it's temporary. It could be fun."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, before sipping her red wine. She, indeed, stipulated that Caroline's decision to plunge into the whole 'fake fiancée' thing was incredibly stupid, reckless, therefore, she decided to sit here, and just watching here filling boxes – really organized to be honest.

Caroline was actually thankful for that. Katherine was the kind of girl starting something, and getting bored pretty quickly and she wasn't as organized – and what was supposed to go into the blue box didn't belong into the red one, duh.

"And what if he is a creep enjoying looking at you sleeping?"

Caroline frowned, she was supposed to be the one having horror scenarios in her head, not Katherine – as she loathed her Friday Fright Night. "I'll simply call the police or you." Caroline simply stated, closing one box. "Plus, I won't know since I am sleeping."

Katherine shivered, picturing a weird guy drooling whilst she slept._ She saw that somewhere, in a movie?_

"Everything will be fine."

"You don't know the guy and you already are moving with him. It sounds like the beginning of one of your movies."

"It's The Roommate. Seems cool, but inside, a psychopath jealous killer." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows, finally seating next to her best friend, grabbing her own drink of red wine. "He trust me enough to give me his keys, we have an all contract for this, so I should at least try." – And Caroline totally checked his background story. Everything she could find on the Internet, twitter, Facebook, Instagram – not a big lover of sharing his life on the Internet – and she had to go through an awkward conversation with her mom, who, as a sheriff, has been able to check his police record – his only misdemeanor was driving a little bit too fast. Though, it has been enough to put her mother on edge – _who is he? A new boyfriend? Don't let him drive. _

Because she could have said the truth, sure, like _no he is some guy I met who wants to hire me to be his fake fiancé, but no big deal_. No, she'd rather lie to her mother – even if she hated that.

"I think I'll miss you, Forbes."

"I know you will." Caroline smiled, hugging her, appreciating the rare moment when Katherine shared her feelings – and actually not being bitchy. "But I won't miss your snore."

Katherine hit Caroline's shoulder, almost spilling wine on her. "I don't snore." – said with conviction, _she didn't snore._

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you talk in your sleep, that's even creepier."

Caroline nodded, remembering how all of her friends when she was at camp asked to change room, since Caroline tended to yell in her sleep – and made them scared enough to cry.

"Call me if there's something wrong. And I'll call and visit every week, are we clear, Forbes?"

Caroline nodded. "Yep."

"Especially if he goes all Charles Manson on you."

"Ok." – Even if Charles Manson tended to pick girl for his 'cult', not really killing them, but _whatever_.

"I love you, Forbes."

"I love you too, Petrova."

"Argh." – Her name was Pierce, damn it, not _Petrova_. "If he doesn't strangle you, I will – one day."

* * *

– Oh my god!

Were the first words coming into Caroline's mind when he opened the door to his flat (of course) in the most expensive quarter of New York.

She entered, a box in hand, mouth agape, eyes open wide as she took in her surroundings. Artsy vibe, the brick walls natural, with only a few paintings decorating them. The floor in cement, the whole apartment industrial inspirited. An opened kitchen – all chromed, giving into the living room, with Eames and Corbusier chairs, dark wooden rough furniture, placed next to more modern ones.

Katherine was behind her, rolling her eyes, and let a box on the floor with a loud thud, making Caroline turn around. "It could be fragile, you know."

"It's written 'underwear' on the box. I am not stupid."

"Well, you are certainly lazy enough to take the lightest one." Caroline muttered.

"I heard you, Forbes. And yes, I am lazy, and bringing your box here almost broke one my nails. So I can't wait to get home and finally watch the last episode of Jersey Shore."

"You are truly a cliché, Kat."

"Thanks." The brunette smiled, unaffected by her words.

Caroline put the box down, next to her underwear box. "I'll take the last boxes, don't break another nail." She said with a jerk of her hand.

Katherine hummed in agreement, already checking her red nails to see the damages. Caroline left with a huff, wondering why she was friend with Katherine Pierce of all people.

"Good to know you're making yourself comfortable." A British voice echoed behind her.

Katherine lifted an eyebrow and titled her head slightly to see him leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms. "Ah, exactly the man I wanted to see."

"I remember you, you were at my gallery opening with Caroline."

"Yes I was." She stood up – it was time for crazy bitch mode, she knew exactly how. She approached him, like he was her prey, and she was an angry lioness (and she was by the way). "And you'll remember me, because – "she started, a finger on his chest, pressing her pointy nail to poke him. "If you hurt Caroline, touch one of her hair – "she smiled, crossing her arms and raising her head. "I'll cut your balls off and make you eat them."

"Dully noted." Klaus nodded – she could actually be quite frightening. And he liked his balls.

"Good." She patted his cheek. "Glad we're on good terms."

"Did she already threaten you?" Caroline arrived, stopping their conversation as she saw her best friend patting Klaus' cheek, with her intimidating glare.

"You know me so well, Care." The brunette declared, with a dry smile. "And you know my threats are not empty." She added, directing her stare – cold, menacing one – towards Klaus who smirked back.

Caroline chuckled and put the two boxes she was able to carry on the floor. "Thanks for your help, Kat, I'll call you tonight."

Katherine nodded – what a lovely way to dismiss you – and hugged Caroline, whispering to her ear her last words "If he tries anything, aim for his groin, with your knee."

Caroline nodded back and thanked her mutely.

As soon as he heard the door closing – and saw how Katherine sent him one last deadly glare, two fingers pointing him in an I-am-watching-you manner – he came near Caroline and grabbed the last box. "Enjoying it so far?"

"You have an amazing apartment. The Jean Prouvé's table on your living room, Eames, Corbusier, Esleben, Panton's furniture – "

"Design lover?" he asked, cutting her list of his furniture off.

"My dad is gay, having great taste is an obligatory condition, including in design furniture."

Klaus laughed at her explanation. "I am glad you like it." It was another thing he appreciated about the girl – with her looks and appetite. "Let me show you your room."

Caroline nodded and took one of her box, following him to the end of the corridor, where two doors faced each other. "My room is just here." He said, pointing one door, "Yours is in front of mine – well _ours."_

Caroline coughed at that. _Nope. _

"There's a private bathroom in each room." He said, opening the door to _her new room._

It was simple, the brick walls painted in white, with hints of green mint, on the walls, the furniture, the whole room illuminated by the big windows giving a great sight.

"Do you like it?" Klaus finally asked, looking at her, mouth agape.

"Yeah."

"Let me show you my – our – room." He almost stuttered as he exited the room and opened the door opposite to it.

Caroline's cheek reddened, she really should stop reacting every time he mentioned _the _room.

And it was different, to say the least. Darker shades, a wooden king size bed standing in the middle, some paintings on the brick walls, and a vessel in a corner. It was style in this industrial vibe, but rawer, much more like she pictured Klaus' room to be. Dark wood, linen burgundy sheets, it seemed more brut to her.

"You'll just pretend that you sleep here."

Caroline nodded.

"But you'll probably have to use my bathroom." He muttered, putting one box down.

"What?"

"You'll have to use my bathroom." He repeated, louder, knowing he couldn't keep this from her – as futile as it was to him.

"Why?" Caroline crossed her arms, after putting another box down.

"My siblings – especially my younger sister and brother – tend to barge in here without notice. And they love to snoop around, sweetheart."

Caroline hummed, of course they had to think about those details to make things as believable as possible, even if it meant going to _his _bathroom every morning to get prepared.

\- And what if it was, indeed, a dreadful idea?

* * *

They decided to have dinner together, in his apartment, to get to know each other – they were supposed to be engaged, right?

Surprisingly enough, he also knew how to cook, his vegan lasagna was delicious, as she hummed at the first bite.

He learnt a lot about Caroline, she was a former beauty queen in her hometown, and she went to college not far from there, though she left for New York at her first chance. Her mom is a sheriff, her dad left when she was younger, after his coming out – which she seemed proud of today.

"At first, I didn't understand, I was angry he left me and my mom, but now, I believe – hope – he is happy with Stephen. He seemed to be." She smiled, she didn't often talk about her father, it took time for her to accept the fact he had a life elsewhere, but now she was older, wiser, she understood.

He asked her detailed – yet important – questions, ones he had to keep in mind, birthday, and her parents' names. And she asked the same, making a mental list in her mind.

She learnt also some things about him. He came from London – and she rolled her eyes when he said it to her, like _duh_, his British twang was a clue big enough.

She learnt that he lived thanks to his art, and he worked hard for that. His parents wanted him to follow his brother's step, and go to a good university to study business, but he didn't. He went to Paris, to the Beaux-Arts, studying art and architecture. She was in awe of his multiple experiences, excursions. She was _envious_.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, sipping a glass of wine, accompanying her dessert – a chocolate fondant.

"I want to talk about you, your hopes and dreams." he looked at her, seriously, his dimpled smile displaying.

Caroline chuckled – if there wasn't a deal between all that, she could think he was flirting with her. "You say this to all the girls?"

"Only the ones I pay." He responded as he sipped his own drink.

The blonde laughed, and it was a sound he was more than happy to become familiar with. "Do you pay a lot of women, Mikaelson?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, nearly mocking him.

"Do you really think I need to?" he smugly responded, lifting an eyebrow, mimicking Caroline's features.

Caroline raised her head, making small eyes. She pointed a finger at him. "I knew there was something wrong with you."

Klaus' eyebrow rose, and he put his drink down. "Is that so?" he asked, his two elbows on the table.

"You are arrogant, so full of yourself. And you love your _lifestyle _so much, you're willing to pay me to get rid of your family." She chided, playfully, not meaning to hurt him at any sort, but to understand why a guy who seemed to have everything had to hire a fake fiancé.

"Touché."

Caroline looked at him, his answer giving nothing – he just agreed, not even noticing her judgmental tone.

"And you went to all this countries, did all these things. And when you gave me the ring – "she showed her hand for him to see she already wore the delicate and beautiful ring. "You sounded almost bored."

"You are judging me a lot for someone you just met."

"I like to know who I am dealing with." It was the truth, she was not judgmental like he thought she was, she was more a categorical person, just like her stuff, she liked to put people into boxes, it was easier to understand them.

Klaus responded with a low hum. It was something he might dislike about her. He didn't judge people, because it meant they could judge him – another difference between them he guessed. He'd rather stay in his corner, conversing with people he could simply _tolerate _and it was enough for him.

As she leaned back in her chair, she remarked – not for the first time – he was a good looking man. He certainly didn't need to pay women. His full raspberry lips on the edge of the glass, and his eyes (blue with hints of green) were fixing her. His curls disheveled, his scruff, all were details giving him his _allure. _

"I should go to bed now." Caroline put her drink down, thinking it was probably the alcohol giving her those ideas.

Klaus nodded, finishing his drink, and stood before at the same time she did – a gentleman manner to her. He took her plate before she could. "I'll take care of it, sweetheart."

She had been used to do the dishes, the cleaning and the cleaning of Katherine's flat, mostly because she crashed her place, and also because she was home most of the time – it's actually how she fell in love for horror movies, out of boredom and a really strange TV schedule for the middle of the day.

"Thanks." Caroline nodded with a small smile. "Good night Klaus."

"Good night, Caroline. Sleep well, tomorrow we have dinner with my family." He swished the last words as he put the dishes on the dishwasher.

Did she hear right? "Wait, what?" she turned on her heels, frowning.

"We're going to see my family tomorrow." He leaned against the countertop, crossing his arms.

If they wanted this to work, he needed to stop keeping things from her – they were supposed to be an item. "You said 'soon', I didn't think it was _that _soon. I actually thought I had more than 24 hours."

Klaus' only response was a shrug, an apologetic – yet not really caring – one. "Sorry, sweetheart."

He looked at her turn around with a huff and a last "Good night, Klaus", her curls were bouncing, her hips swinging and _those_ legs. He picked a beautiful bride to be, beautiful but with temper, that's for sure.

* * *

**Hello! I am so sorry for this really late chapter! I had exam, but I am finally free! **

**This story is inspired by a French movie, "Prête moi ta main"which is really good! **

**What do you think about it so far? I am afraid they might get a little too comfortable too fast, what do you think?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! Happy Summer!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The old married couple

_"__Niklaus, we need to talk."_

_His mother's stern voice makes him stop whatever he is doing right now as he can almost feel the over dramatic sweat on his face, because Klaus have heard those 4 words too many times, and they always bore bad news to him. A breakup, a lecture and the worst of them all. _Family talk.

_God, he hates family talks. It's just like an alcoholic anonymous meeting but without story involving booze, everybody is looking at you waiting for you to start explaining yourself, and Klaus loathes explaining himself. (Kol is likely to be one of the common points with those meetings as it seemed all his stories involved an alcoholic beverage). _

_He frowns at the meticulous way they are seated, all around the dinner table, his mother at the end of it and all her children next to her. And they are all directing their – pity dare he says? – gazes at him. Only Kol seems almost as bored as him by the situation._

_"__It's about your future, Niklaus."_

_They had a similar discussion 15 years ago, when it was time to choose a career path. _

_The only difference was that back then, he actually knew._

_"__You're 30, Niklaus. You have a good job, an apartment. But don't you think it's time to settle down?"_

_So it was his turn now. Finn and Elijah went through this also, but both were happily infatuated with the _perfect _girl at the time, it didn't take too long for them to _settle down.

_Klaus Mikaelson was an all different story. He never really had a serious relationship since he discovered the joy of intercourse. When he was 17, in a back of a van, with their neighbor, Elea._

_Long hair, braces, Pink Floyd as musical background, Klaus wasn't at his best. It had been quick, but really pleasurable for him. And ever since, he just couldn't settle down with the same girl. He much preferred the freedom that offers his bachelor lifestyle, no one to expect something from you._

_Not that he was unfaithful when he was with a girl, but he just got bored pretty easily._

_"Your brother Finn is married, Elijah will be married soon, and you're getting older, Niklaus, you need to start building a family."_

_They all saw him shiver at her words. A family? How could Niklaus Mikaelson be a father? He could almost hear all his ex-girlfriends who left because he "didn't settle down" laugh at him._

_"I remembered I actually didn't want to be here right now. So I'll leave. Mother, Brothers, little sister."_

* * *

She rolled on her _way too comfortable _bed, trying to find sleep. But she couldn't. She was living the horrific moment when you are in your bed and you think about your life, choices, memories that haunt you. It was therefore impossible to sleep.

It was 3 AM, and Caroline grunted loudly as she got out of her _new _room, a flow of questions troubling her mind.

She went to the toilets, playing Candy Crush whilst she peed to get her mind out of those questions, but only one thing truly worked, and no amount of jelly exploded could change that.

Every time Caroline felt a mix of rushed feelings, she tried to smother them with food.

She wanted to make pancakes, but she wasn't really at _home_, therefore she was uncomfortable to rummage through his kitchen to take what she needed. So she ate an apple instead. She would have much preferred something _less _healthy, but she'll take what she has.

Unfortunately, with each bites, there was another question popping in her mind. The most recurring one being '_why in the hell did you accept this?_'

And she answered briefly by '_Money, of course_' and it actually made feel worst. She felt venal, immoral, but couldn't blame herself entirely. She needed money. She couldn't keep living on Katherine's couch, she needed to pay her college debt and it was impossible with the misery salary she used to gain as a waitress – which she didn't have anymore, the restaurant shutting down suddenly for sanitary issues.

So here she was, in a stranger's house, pretending to be his fiancé for money. If it doesn't make her feel better, I don't know what should.

"Up so early?"

A throaty, British voice brought her back from her thoughts and she turned around. Though, she turned right back as she saw him, only wearing boxers, a hand in his curls.

"_Gosh_, could you please put a shirt on?" she hissed.

"You're actually lucky I even put a boxer on." He smirked at her reaction, and his smirk only increased as he loved to poke her, her face reddening.

Caroline huffed, she knew his gentleman manners must have hidden his smug self. She opened the bin to throw her apple core but Klaus grabbed it quickly before she could.

"No, in the compost bin."

Caroline raised her hands, "Sorry."

"You couldn't know." He said gently, leaning against the countertop. "So, you're having second thoughts, sweetheart?"

Caroline mimicked him and leaned against the opposite countertop, crossing her arms. "No second thoughts, more like, questions." She said, trying to keep her gaze on his eyes, and not on the rest of his body – which looked good if you asked her.

"Do ask, then." If Caroline tried her best to keep her gaze from wandering, Klaus didn't have the same problem, as he studied shamelessly her head to toes, her short silky short, and her tank top hid little to her body.

"Not really questions actually. More like precisions."

Klaus nodded, he didn't know where she was going with this but he really hoped she won't give up now, it was his last chance for his family to get out of his back for good.

"Sex is out of the table."

Klaus' eyes widened, and he couldn't keep his laugh to himself. He actually never thought of that part – she is absolutely gorgeous, yes, but he never thought for a second when he hired her that he would have sex with her, she was just a mean to an end, and nothing more. It wouldn't hard though to sleep with the blonde, she is stunning – well it would be hard actually (_and now you're making Kol's jokes_).

"It's not funny. I just want to be clear."

"Crystal clear sweetheart."

"Good. We could say to your friends that I am waiting for marriage if they ask you."

Klaus' laugh was even louder as he heard her words. "Really, love?" he put a hand on his stomach, clenching with his ceaseless laugh.

"It was just a proposition." She sneered, rolling her eyes.

"I think our lie is big enough." He added with a smirk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing. "That I couldn't pass for a virgin?" she asked angrily and too quickly for her liking.

"Not with those shorts on, no." He answered as quickly.

Caroline huffed and grabbed a towel near her to throw it at him, wishing it could be a fork or something more _hurtful_. "First day and I already hate you."

He grabbed the offensive cloth before it could land on his face, his laugh never dying. "No, you don't, love."

He saw her leave, a middle finger raised in the air. He sighed, his eyebrows raised in defeat – that's why he _loves _his bachelor life style. No useless spats.

And he had to go back to sleep with the vision of her ass bouncing in those little shorts.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart." He greeted, as she entered the kitchen – wearing a robe this time, hiding her mile long legs.

"'Morning." She answered, sitting on a stool facing Klaus. The latter handed her a plate with a pile of waffles.

"I made you waffles to be forgiven, love."

"What a sweet attention." She growled. She didn't sleep, even after their encounter and after a vain attempt to read herself to sleep, nothing worked, so his waffles were most certainly welcomed to cheer up her mood.

"And coffee from Starbucks, since I don't have coffee here. Only tea."

Caroline raised her head to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Thanks." She murmured, before taking a sip of coffee. She hummed as the hot beverage hit her throat and sent energetic jolts through her body. "Thanks." She repeated, almost moaning.

"I am sure coffee is not the only thing that can make you moan like that."

She put down the cup and dryly smiled at him. "And back to your old self, hello to you too Klaus."

Klaus chuckled and apologetically (not too much) shrugged. He went back to his tea pot, pouring himself an English breakfast tea in his favorite cup 'Think like a proton, always positive'.

"Nice mug." Caroline said, biting in her waffle.

"My brother Henrik gave it to me, he studies chemistry."

Caroline nodded, "Will I see him tonight?" – Oh gosh, tonight already.

"I think so, he is incredibly shy though. He probably won't say a word." Klaus took his own plate of waffles and poured some maple syrup on it.

Caroline nodded again. "Any other siblings' particularity I should know?"

"You should worry about Rebekah and Kol, they're turbulent, and extremely indiscreet." He poke a piece of waffle with his fork and brought it to his mouth, the syrup tricking on his chin. "Finn is always elsewhere. But Elijah – "he stopped, trying to find the words to say, "You should especially worry about him, he won't be persistent but he'll ask the _good _questions." He added with small eyes, pointing his fork at her.

Caroline bit her lower lip as she chuckled.

"What?" he inquired, his mouth full.

"You have – "she pointed her own chin with her finger, "maple syrup everywhere."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Want to get rid of it with your tongue, love?"

Caroline snorted, rolling her eyes – did he always made bad jokes like this one?

"Come on, I just try to make you feel comfortable." And it was true, he wanted to kill the tension building between them since their deal, even if it was the most ridiculous way to do so, it was also the easiest.

"Then just try to be yourself, I'll be more comfortable with someone I know and trust."

_Trust, _what a big word, especially for him. But even if he thought so, he tried to reassure her anyway. "Then I shall try, love."

Caroline nodded with a smile, before she restarted to attack her waffle – because yes, it was good, but she won't say it to him.

"Anyway, big day, today, sweetheart." He took his plate and brought it to the sink. "We'll go out to get to know each other better."

"Can't we do that _inside_?" she wasn't against going out, in the contrary, but oddly, it sounded too much like a _date _to her, and it made her tick.

"I want to show you some things, Caroline, to get to know me." He smirked and took her plate too once she finished.

"And we could go shopping for tonight." She didn't control it but as soon as she said the word 'shopping' her eyes lighted up, she _loved _shopping, and she especially loved shopping when she actually had money. "To get to know me." She added a little sarcastically.

Klaus answered with a shrug. "Sure, why not?"

"You are really sure you want to endure this torture?"

_No. _He went on enough shopping spree with her sister to know it was a bad idea, but he wanted to make sure everything was on point before throwing themselves in the lion's den, and if it meant picking the dress with her, then so be it – and if it really meant he could get to know her, then he shall give it a try.

"Why not?" he repeated.

Caroline nodded with a smile. "I'll get prepared then."

Klaus nodded watching her leave – more peacefully than this morning.

* * *

They were in front of a beautiful painting, with a myriad of contrasting colors, greens, reds, and blues, battling with each other stunningly. It looked like trees to her, but she was too afraid to say it out loud, afraid to be ridiculed by _the painter _next to her.

"So, it's like, the painting which gave you the revelation that you wanted to be a painter?" she said, turning her head to look at him, even if his gaze was still fixed on the picture before them.

He laughed, and she smiled unconsciously at that. "I wish. Van Gogh would have been a good inspiration."

She knew those paint strokes reminded her of something.

"No. I was a nerd, always reading manga, and comics, so I started drawing some." He shrugged, looking at her with a small smile. "And you, why did you want to be an actress? A movie?"

"Actually, yes." She nodded, her head high. "I remember looking at this princess and wanting to be one. And when I realized I couldn't – not royal blood and all – I knew I could pretend to be one."

"Really?" he snickered, as they started moving to another painting.

"Not really, I don't really know. I guess I just love to tell stories, different than my own." She laughed at first, but then her gaze and tone became darker.

He nodded. She was wiser – or maybe more profound – than he thought, and he was sure there was a lot more to know about this girl. And really, he never thought it will be the case, since she seemed to be the cliché of the brainless blonde cheerleader, however, the more he get to know her, the more it seemed to be far from the truth.

"So, why did you bring me here?" She asked, dismissing the subject.

"I stayed a lot in museums like this one, when I was younger, and I thought maybe we could say we met here. I thought it was – "he raised his head, looking at another painting. "Convenient."

"Convenient?"

"Not so far from the truth."

Caroline nodded but was kind of disappointed inside that he brought her here _only _to invent their first meeting story. She thought it was something deeper, that he was ready to say a huge secret as he remember his dark past. But she guessed _not all _artists were pained and troubled.

"First encounter in a museum, how romantic."

"See, I can be romantic, sweetheart."

* * *

"So, you were born in London, but you moved here at the age of 6. But you still got your accent?" she asked, sipping her milkshake.

"Yes, I was homeschooled, and I didn't often go out." He answered, sipping his own cup of tea – disgusting if you ask him, Americans are not capable of making acceptable tea.

"Oh, you were a loner." She gently mocked, smiling at him.

"Yes, I stayed home, painting, reading."

Caroline hummed she could picture a little Klaus alone in his dark room, panting a shadowy picture. "The opposite of me. I was always out, and my mom didn't really like that, especially since I was the sheriff's daughter." She rolled her eyes, remembering how her mom yelled at her to come back home and Caroline just snorted. "She was never home herself actually."

"Unlike me, my mom was a housewife, always taking care of her children, and the house, or drinking gin in front of the TV."

Caroline chuckled – even if it wasn't truly funny, because it could mean _so _much. "And your dad?" she inquired.

Klaus turned his head, avoiding her gaze. His 'father' was a whole different story, and it didn't hold a lot of happy memories. "He was absent most of the time."

"Like mine." She said, changing the subject as she saw it made him feel uncomfortable to talk about it. "He left after he came out of the closet."

"Right. You told me about your father."

Caroline nodded. She loved her father deeply, but it had been hard for her to understand why he left her, she thought, when she was younger, that he didn't love her anymore. And later, she understood that it must have been even harder for him to live all this years without being truly himself. So she was glad he did. And Stephen was the best for birthday gifts – he worked as a stylist in a famous newspaper, and sometimes stole designer pieces just for her, just like those amazing Jimmy Choo.

"Any siblings?" he asked.

"Nope. Only child. I wish I had a little brother though."

"Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart." Klaus chuckled, thinking about his own younger siblings, especially Kol who was definitely something else.

"Come on, it can't be _that _bad."

"Yes it is, love. You will see tonight, when you'll actually have to interact with them."

"Katherine talked to Elijah at your gallery's opening." The blonde answered with a shrug, sipping the end of her milkshake, making a dreadful noise.

"Katherine is a reckless person." He said seriously – she is reckless and particularly scary.

_Katherine! _Her eyes widened, and Caroline rummaged her bag all of sudden, remembering that Kat made her promise to send her a daily text. She had one unread text from her.

_-Daily morning verification! Are you still breathing?_

Caroline laughed watching at her screen. Klaus' eyebrows rose at her but turn his head anyway, looking at the street.

_-You sent this at 3 PM, Kat._

_-It's my day off, don't judge, bitch._

"Everything's fine?" He finally asked – she laughed, everything was surely fine, Klaus face palmed himself in his mind.

"Yeah, I just had to send a text to Katherine, to make sure I was alive and well." She said casually as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Afraid I might be a serial killer? I promise I am not." He chuckled.

"That's probably what a serial killer would say." She shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to ask. Why do we have to meet them so soon?"

"Well, the family dinner was planned. Not you."

Caroline frowned and narrowed her eyes. "They don't know I am coming?"

"Don't worry, they love surprises."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Caroline thought she was in a teen movie scene, playing the actual girlfriend as she got out of the fitting room showing off her new dress to her _boyfriend_.

She could start playing the part right now.

"Good." Klaus' throat was dry – and not because he was dehydrated – she looked perfect in this yellow dress, her long legs showing, making her skin delightfully toned by the sun. "Good." He repeated, with more confidence.

"Not too show off?"

He shook his head. She was perfect. Not too much and just enough.

"And what about the blue one?"

"It was fine too."

So, he was taking the boyfriend role seriously too, Caroline thought as she rolled her eyes. Boys just couldn't have a fixed opinions on things, especially about clothes.

"We should hurry, love, we can't be late."

Suddenly, the dress constricted her as anxiety overtook her. It felt too real for her to _meet the parents_. She never did it before. Well, not so officially, she knew Tyler's parents way before they started dating, so it was definitely easier.

She tried to breath slowly – inhale, exhale. "Excuse me one second." She breathed out before storming inside the fitting room.

An annoying voice kept ringing in her head, _what are you doing Caroline, what are you doing Caroline?_

She quickly got rid of the dress, hardly grabbed the zipper with her shaking hands.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

His voice brought her back for a second. She shook her head, it was not the time to have second thoughts. Doing something totally reckless like pretend to get married to a stranger was something ultimately foreign for Caroline, who had the bad habit to prepare every single aspects of her future life.

But it was the main reason she ran away from home, because she didn't want that, she didn't want to have her whole life planned. And that's maybe why she jumped quickly on this pitching ship.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered. "I just… hesitated. But the yellow one is great."

Klaus frowned at her tone, breathless, low and throaty. She really couldn't back down now.

Though, before he could even thought about it, the door opened to a smiling Caroline holding the yellow dress on her forearm. "Let's go. We can't be late, right?"

* * *

They were in the back of a cab and Klaus' breath hitched every time Caroline moved, as her dress got higher on her thighs, revealing the creamy skin. Something was sure, even if this whole thing was fake, he chose a beautiful fake fiancée. But he couldn't think about that. He just couldn't think of her that way. She was a mean to an end and nothing more. She _couldn't _be something more. He repeated himself over and over.

Really, it was _her _fault and their morning talk. She was the first one mentioning sex. Not him.

However, he noticed her trembling state, and the fake smile (something that wasn't unknown to him, as he learnt to recognize it through the years), and the way she clenched her clutch.

He brushed her forearm, making her head turn. "Everything will be fine, Caroline." Klaus told her, even if he wasn't sure himself how the evening will go, this needed to work.

She nodded and turned her head once again, looking at the window. It was almost funny to her how they were stuck between incredible comfort and high awkwardness. One minute he was his arrogant self – it always amazed her how he managed to be so easily himself when they were total strangers 2 days ago, it wasn't _that _easy for her – and the next second, he was so distant and uncomfortable. And here she was, trying to keep herself at a tolerable distance when he was making really bad jokes.

Klaus observed her for a second before taking his phone. Only to find some new messages urging him to arrive since he was already late, and Mrs. Mikaelson hated lateness.

"You know, Klaus." Caroline started, making him turn his head toward her. "I watched enough rom-coms to know we should be more prepared."

The Brit hummed, not really understanding where she was going with that.

"We should kiss. Just in case. We don't want to look like it's the first time we do it, right?" she raised her eyebrow. "I mean, if we have to do it in front of them."

He looked at her his mouth agape. It sounded even more stupid when she said it out loud, but she needed to break whatever tension they created – or she invented – before falling in the lion's den.

"Not the all _French me_ stuff, just a small peck, you know." She shrugged.

He thought about it for a second and nodded. She was probably right, isn't she?

She looked down at his lips, those full, berry, and kissable lips. She leaned down as he stilled his gaze on her eyes.

It was over even before he could register the all thing. Klaus coughed. Automatic reaction he couldn't exactly explain. He felt nothing but the ghost of her lips and smell on him, like it was a reverie.

Caroline looked at the window as soon as it was done, her cheeks reddened, even if it was nothing, really, she just put her lips on his own for a quart of seconds tops. She didn't feel anything. (_Lie_.)

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect than what she wished for– appease this tension, which appeared as soon as she felt her everlasting anxiety crushing her whilst she tried the dresses – it made things worst.

But it was not time to think about that because the Mikaelson's mansion seemed to survey her, and if there weren't as much light, she could have sworn it was a haunted mansion – and maybe it was really.

She looked at the door which seemed to elongate every second, just like the walls in Disney's Haunted Mansion.

Oh God, it was a really bad idea, she shouldn't be here she shouldn't do that, it's not right. Maybe she can go to jail? For perjury? Is she doing a Bill Clinton-esque joke to complete strangers? She can't go to jail, orange is a dreadful color on her.

_What? Stop that Caroline Forbes, Bill Clinton has nothing to do with you. What's with the sudden pang of guilt?_

Her train of thoughts went crazy until she felt his hand slip to take hers and squeeze it, in what she assumed was a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

He leant down and brushed – only skimmed, almost like he didn't dare but still wanted to do it – his lips on her cheek.

"My oh my! Klausy brought a girl!"

* * *

**First of all, thank for reading this! I love this story and I am so happy to have amazing readers and reviewers. **

**And thank you for nominating this story for the KC Awards!**

**I am beyond thrilled to actually be nominated for Most Promising New Fiction with this story and Best Comedy Author (my parents don't actually think I am funny so it's a bless!)**

**I am so happy! AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I hope you liked it! (Even if I know most of you will be disappointed to not see the Mikaelson family, but it's soon my child, soon.)**

**PS: did I say I love you?**


End file.
